


Unsteady

by misssushicat



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, M/M, Mention Of Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his attempted suicide Newts parents decides he needs a fresh start and he transfers to a new school in the middle of the semester. His plan to keep to himself quickly fails when Thomas crashes into his life. </p><p>Also: halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Costumes

”I am _not_ wearing that.”

Thomas swore to God, one of theese days he would strangle this guy with the strings in his hoodie. He so would.

Minho laughed, still holding his phone up for Thomas to see. ”Why not Bambi? You'd look lovely.”

Thomas shot the korean guy sitting next to him an evil look. ”I am not wearing that. And don't call me Bambi.”

”Is this about your legs? Because I think you have the perfect legs for this.” Minho babbled on. ”Just give em' a good shave and you're good to go!”

Thomas put his fingertips at his temples, narrowing his eyes, trying to off the other guy with the sheer power of his mind. Unfortunatelly, it didn't work this time either. He sighed. ”Typical. Still not wearing it tho.”

”But who will be the blonde bombshell to my Hugh Hefner?” Minho pouted. ”It's the bunny costume isn't it? Too revealing?” With a few swift movements he had antother picture up on his screen. ”How about this then? You'll be fully clothed in this one!”

Closing his eyes for a second, Thomas contemplated if he should even bother looking at the new suggestion for this years halloween costume. Stealing one quick glance at the phone he learned that no, he should just have kept his eyes shut.

”For fucks sake, I'm not wearing _that_ either!”

Competely howling with laughter, Minho was almost lying over the table. Thomas could not believe he was friends with this bastard. _Best_ friends even. He should really go out and meet some new people.

”But I really want to go as Danny, I totally have the hair for it!”

Thomas snorted. ”Yeah you wish. That mop of yours couldn't compete with the any of the T-Birds, let alone Danny Zuko.”

Minho gasped. ”Oh yeah, you wanna play it like that?” He leaned over the empty seat next to him, snapping his fingers, trying to catch the attention of a blonde guy sitting in the next seat. ”Hey, dude. Dude!”

The guy pulled out his earplugs, looking mindly annoyed. ”Yes?”

”Sorry for the intrusion bro, but,” Holding his phone up, Minho gestured towards Thomas with his other hand. ”I'm trying to persuade my pal over here that this is the perfect halloween costume for us, but he's proving hard to crack. I'd be Danny of course, so can you please just convince him that he'd be the perfect Sandy?”

The guy huffed, looking Thomas over. ”Seriously?”

”No he is not ser-”

”Of _course_ I'm serious! My boy Thomas here has killer legs, don't let him tell you otherwise. Just picture him with a blonde wig-”

”Please don't do that.”

”And the sassy red lipstic Sandy's wearing. He'd be the spitting image, no?” 

Thomas groaned, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth. This really took the price. Okay, maybe it wasn't as bad as that time Minho spilled soda all over his crotch so it looked like he'd peed himself. Or that time Minho convinced Brenda to ask Thomas out because 'he was sure Thomas was really into her', making him look like a huge douche. Or that time when-

”Well,” The guy cocked an eyebrow, interrupting his thoughts. ”I think you'd look great in spandex.”

”See!” Minho almost jumped out of his seat while turning to Thomas. ”I told you!”

Flabbergasted, Thomas sputtered something incoherently while Minho continued to dravel on about the costumes and where to find a suitable leather jacked. The blonde _villain_ just chuckled a little and shook his head, putting his headphones back in. Whoever he was, he was _wicked_ , Thomas decided.

***

A few classes later Thomas had finally succeeded in making Minho stop with the riddiculus ideas on halloween costumes ( _”How about I'm Khal Drogo and you're Khaleesi?”_ ) and had him on a more serious track. At least for now.

”Huh, that's actually not a bad ide man. I like that movie.” Minho nodded to himself, seemingly pleased with Tomas' suggestion. ”Yeah, let's make that happen.”

”Good.” Thomas stretched his arms up and yawned, the deep breath accompanied by a series of loud cracks. ”Now I don't want to hear anything more about me dressing like a woman. If you need someone to be a playboy bunny you can ask Teresa.”

”And risk getting a shiner? On this beautiful face? No thanks man.”

Thomas snorted, letting his eyes wander around the room. He stopped just a bit to the right of where he and Minho were sitting. There was that guy again, the blonde one. He seemed engrossed in his work, scribbling away on a page in his notebook with his earplugs in – just like this morning.

”Hey,” Thomas nudged his companion. ”Do you know that guy?”

”Who? Oh, spandex-boy? Nah, I just know he transferred here like, two-three days ago. Think his name is Newt or Noot or something weird like that.”

”Well some parents are strange." Minho shrugged. "He doesn't seem like the talkative type either, so I was kinda surprised he even answered this morning.”

”Huh. I didn't even notice him before.” Thomas looked the guy over. Nope, he was pretty sure he never saw him before.

”When you're done oogling the poor guy, can we get back to the costume-planning please?”

With a huff, Thomas returned his attention to the notepad in front of him.

”And are you sure you don't want to be-”

”Don't even say it!”

Minho paused, a shiteating grin on his face, and then bowed. ”Khaleesssi.”

Groaning, Thomas put his head against the table. _Only a few more hours to go,_ he thought. _Only a few more hours._

***

”Shit, shit, shit.” Thomas muttered to himself. ”Shit.”

He was late. So late he was probably going to miss his bus. Again.

”Crap, crap, crap.” He turned around a corner, his feet sliding a bit agains the floor. ”Crap, crap, crap.”

Yes, this was his own fault. Well, it was his stupid cars' fault that it broke down and needed to be sent to a shop for repair, leaving him to take the bus home. Almost missing the bus, well that was on him. But he finally got hold of 'Bram Stokers; Dracula' from the library and he just got completelly lost in the story. Yeah, he liked vampire stories, so sue him. They were all dark and mysterious, and not to mention the bitin-

”Ouff!”

Taking another corner a bit too fast, he collided with something soft and warm. The sound of papers being scattered on the floor filled the hallway and he landed on his butt. Hard.

”Ouch.” Thomas shook his head slightly, trying to figure out what the obstacle was that so successfully tackled him to the ground.

Looking up he saw a grey hoodie and a jumble of long, slender limbs amongst the books and papers on the floor. He also saw hair. Blonde hair. And a pair of dark brown eyes peering back at him. _Ah crap._ Newt-Noot. Looking more than mildly annoyed this time.

Thomas quickly scrambled to his feet, rushing forward to help the guy up.

”Ah man I am so sorry.” He reached forward to pull the guy up. ”My car is in the shop and I was trying to catch the bus but I realized I was supersuperlate cuz I got stuck reading and I am _so_ sorry.”

With one pull to his arm he got the guy standing, but putting weight on his right leg made Newt hiss, quickly putting all the weight on his left one instead.

”Ah crap did I hurt you? Are you hurt?” He looked the guy over, trying to get a visual of the damage he made.

”Nah s'fine.” He shook his head. ”Just an old war wound.”

Sighing, he bent down and started to collect the papers. Kneeling down to help, something catched Thomas' eye. He gathered a few of the stray papers and inspected them more closely.

”Hey, theese are really good.” He fanned some of the papers out in his hands, revealling the sketches on them. ”Like, really good man.”

This guy could draw, for real. There was sketches of people and places from around the school, a few elves and some sort of warrior he didn't recognize. They were all incredibly detailed, like someone spent hours of tedious work on them.

”Thanks.” Newt quickly gathered the rest of his things, yanking the drawings from Thomas' hands.

Thomas stood up, his things still spread around them.

”Sorry again.” He looked sheepishly at Newt.

”S'fine.”

”Yeah,” He chuckled. ”You keep saying that.”

A small smile played at the edges of the guys lips, making his dark eyes glisten. Thomas smiled widely, feeling kind of giddy all of a sudden. Then suddenly the smile disappeared from Newts lips, like pulling a switch, and he quickly looked away.

”Well, I'm just gonna.” He gestured towards the hallway, starting to turn away.

Thomas mind was reeling, wanting to hold on to this guy just for a bit longer. ”You're Newt, right?” He winced at the desperate tone in his voice, but the inquiry had it's desired affect and the guy turned towards him again.

”Yeah.”

”Well,” Thomas grinned, extending his hand. ”Nice to meet you Newt. I'm Thomas.”

Hesitantly Newt took his hand and shook it.

”Yeah, I know. With the killer legs”

Groaning, Thomas hid his face in his hands. ”Oh god. Just ignore my best friend. For real, he is an asshat.”

Newt chuckled at that and then made a motion towards the books still spread around the floor. ”You need help with that?”

”Nah, nah it's fine. I ran into you remember?”

Newt still bent down, picking up the book closest to him. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Thomas, his face unreadable.

”Dracula, eh?”

Chiding himself internally for not hiding the book in his bag, Thomas laughed sheepishly, his cheeks turning the faintest tint of pink. ”What can I say, I like vampires.” He shrugged, trying to keep some dignity and kneeled down again, starting to gather up the rest of his stuff.

”Whatever floats your boat mate.”

He huffed. ”Thanks. And sorry again, I really didn't mean to run you over, I was just la-” Looking up his words died out. He turned his head every way, scanning the hallway completely, but no. He was alone and Newt was gone. Just like that.

”What the?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad!
> 
> Phew. Okay, okay. I'm silently freaking out a bit. I hope you liked it? This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Not sure how fast I will be able to update but will try to keep an okay pace. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes or such, english isn't my first language so. Aaand I'm not sure about the title yet. This one is inspired by the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors.
> 
> Also I suck at summaries.
> 
> Wanna come say hi? You can find me here: http://misssushicat.tumblr.com/


	2. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy was too much, really. He was like a big, fluffy puppy just wagging it's tail at everyone and for some reason Newt felt drawn to it, like you're drawn to a big, comfy blanket when it's cold out. He didn't know what to do with that.

Silence, at last. Only the sound of a pencil against paper filled the room and Newt felt he could finally breathe. This was his sanctuary, his place of comfort. The dark room was lit up only by a single lamp on his desk, the curtains drawn to ensure his privacy and Maze, the family dog, was peacefully resting on the bed. The rest of the house was finally quiet after what seemed like hours of shouting and arguing. It had all started a few moments after he came through the door.

” _How was you day honey?” His mother chimed from the living room, unpacking some more books from the boxes still spread around the house. The place was slowly but surely coming together thanks to her keen sense of aesthetics and order._

” _It was fine.” He tried to keep his head down, just get to his room as fast as possible, but she was persistent. As always._

” _Meet any new friends?”_

_He wanted to be able to tell her that yes, he met a bunch of nice people and that they were all going to go out, order takeout and talk about movies and girls and all the things normal teenagers would talk about. But looking into her trusting eyes he just couldn't do that, he couldn't lie to her again. So he shook his head, seeing some of that hope she so dearly held on to wither and die._

” _Oh, I'm sure you will make new friends real soon.” She smiled, but he could still see the concern so deeply set in her features. He hated that, but there was no way he could ever fix it. ”We were thinking about going to the movies, Olivia really wanted to. Do you want to come?”_

_The nice thing would be to say yes, of course. After all he put them through he should really just say yes, pain himself through an hour or so, letting them play happy family in their new town. But the thought of it made him nauseous, something cold and sharp clinging to his insides._

” _I'll just stay here, if that's okay?” Again he could see it in her face; disappointment._

” _Are you sure? We were going to get pizza or something before?” She furrowed her brow. ”Are you not feeling well?” She took a step forward, placing her hand on his forhead. It took most of his willpower not to back away from her touch._

” _I'm fine mom, just tired. That's all. I'll just be in my room.” He mumbled and quickly made his way out of the livingroom. And then it started._

” _What do you mean he's not coming?” His fathers deep voice rumbled like thunder through the walls. Newt quickly closed the door behind him, standing with his back against the hard, wooden surface._

” _He's tired after a long day at school, Evan.” The tone in his mothers voice was pleading. ”Just let him be.”_

_Closing his eyes, Newt took a deep breath. It was coming, he new it was._

” _We can't just let him sit in there like a hermit! After what he put this family through, he owe us to at least try! He didn't meet any friends today either did he? You see, this is what happens when you coddle him. He's going to end up like one of those psychopaths you see on the tv, ripping wings of birds and shit!” His fathers voice boomed throught the house and Newt could hear his mom try to hush him down._

” _Shh, I don't want the kids to hear this.” She sounded more desperate now. Newt slid his back down the door, ending up on the floor. He winced at the pain that shot through his leg, and straightened it out to get more comfortable. It always hurt more when it was cold out. Also the rugby tackle by that Thomas guy probably didn't help._

” _He bloody well needs to hear this!”_

” _Think about Olivia at least, she's been through enough. We promised her a new start, remember?” His mother always knew what buttons to push to get his dad to calm down, his little sister being one of the things that always worked. Newt felt his insides twist up when hearing that. He knew he put his whole family through hell but nothing pained him more than remembering the expression on his sisters face when she visited him in the hospital. He could never take that back._

With a sharp breath he was back in his room, present time. Looking down at the sketch he had been working on he could see the paper was now so thin the pen was almost scratching the surface of his desk. He put the pencil down and balled his hands into fists to make them stop shaking.

”Fuck.” He breathed out, hiding his face in his hands. Fleeting images flashed through his head. A bridge, cars running fast in the night, his mothers tear-drenched cheeks, his fathers lips a tight line in his pale face. Newt felt a sob rising in his chest and he swallowed and swallowed to make it go away. He had no right to cry.

Getting up from his grey desk chair he saw Maze lifting his head, a small strand of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth. The dog tilted his head and looked at Newt, as if to make sure everything was alright. It wasn't and maybe would not ever be, but curling up on his bed next to the huge pile of fluff he at least felt a small fraction of the heaviness rise from his chest. He hugged Maze tightly and breathed in the familiar scent, feeling his reeling mind calm down. Closing his eyes he felt something nudge at the edge of his conciousness. A fragment in his memory that tried to make its way up to the surface as his breathing got slow and steady. Just as he fell asleep he could see it clearly; a pair of hazel eyes, smiling at him.

***

”Do you have bruises? Please tell me you haven't got bruises.” With a bang, a small stack of books landed on the table and Newt jerked at the sudden intrusion. He had seeked out a seemingly quiet and secluded part of the library to get a break from all the noise and impressions, silently sketching away in his notepad. Lost in his own little world he hadn't even noticed someone in his vicinity.

He looked up, the usual hint of annoyance clouding his features, and saw a pair of familiar eyes gazing back at him.

”Also I'm sorry, again.” Thomas smiled at him. Not receiving an answer at first, he continued. ”For scaring you just now.” He explained. ”And for yesterday too of course. But I think I said that already.”

He felt his features smooth out, the wrinkle between his eyebrows disappearing.”Twice.” Newt replied and couldn't stop the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards. He shrugged slightly.”Or maybe three times, I lost count.”

Thomas chuckled and as he swiftly took a seat in the red armchair across from the blonde, his shirt rode up slightly and Newt found his eyes travelling down to that small strip of skin. He was a bit more tan than Newt himself, but not much, and the hairs that trailed down his stomach were dark. Seeing a few small moles he couldn't help but wonder if there were more of them. _Maybe he looks like the sky on a cloudless night._

”This is my spot you know.” Thomas gestured widely around him. ”Not used to anyone being here.”

”Sorry?”Snapping out of his thoughts Newt quickly looked up and met Thomas gaze again.

”It's not like I own it or anything,” Thomas quickly explained. ”It's just that there's usually not many people hanging around back here. It's kind of my secret spot. I go here to read or just to get away from Minho when he get's too irritating, like yesterday.” He leaned forward, like he was five years old about to tell someone a secret, and whispered. ”Please don't tell him.”

He smiled, making his eyes gleam, and leaned backwards again, resting comfortably against the cushions. Still not receiving an answer from Newt, he added.”I'm happy to share it with you. It can be our mutual hiding spot.”

At this Newt just nodded silently. This guy was too much, really. He was like a big, fluffy puppy just wagging it's tail at everyone and for some reason he felt drawn to it, like you're drawn to a big, comfy blanket when it's cold out. He didn't know what to do with that. Thomas also didn't seem fazed by the fact that Newt barely spoke two words to him, something only one more person had ever put up with.

”So, are you going to the annual halloween carnival?”

A question. Questions were uaually answered with words, Newt reminded himself. ”Um, no? I don't think so.”

Thomas sat up a little straighter at that. ”Don't tell me you haven't heard about the carnival?”

Newt shrugged. He didn't really know anyone that would have told him about it, but reminding Thomas about that seemed like a bad idea.

”Ah man, you have to go. It's one of the only things this town sets up that's actually fun. And it's only once a year since, you know, halloween. So you totally don't want to miss out.” Thomas continued eagerly, smiling widely. ”There's all sorts of awesome food, a decently scary haunted house, bobbing for apples and even a maze made out of hay bales. You _have_ to go, it's just about mandatory in this town.”

He seemed so zealous, like it was the most important thing in the world that he attented this carnival. _Maybe it's a trick._ Newt winced and tried to chase that thought away. _Maybe he's just nice._ But why would he be nice to a total stranger? What if it _was_ a trick? And he was just sitting here like a moron, swallowing the bait?

Quickly, he stood up and shoved his things in his backpack. ”I have to go.” He mumbled and hastily made his way out of the library, leaving a dumbfounded Thomas wondering what the heck just happened. Again.

***

The leaves rustled around Newts feet as he was walking home, having had the day finally ending, and the cool air had that crisp fall scent. His ears felt a little cold and he made a mental note to grab a hat the next morning, even though it was still only the beginning of october.

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing noise emitting from his pocket. The screen read 'ALBY' and Newt smiled to himself.

”Well hello good sir.”

” _Finally mate! What have you been up to? I tried calling you earlier.”_ A familiar voice flooded the line.

”Yeah sorry, I had my phone on silent. Were in the library.” Newt felt a sting of uneasiness thinking about that scene in the library again. He hadn't been able to let it go. No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, it kept replaying in his head over and over. _'You have to go.'_

” _Did something happen?”_ Albys voice was clouded with concern and Newt tried to shake the feeling off and sound more light-hearted.

”No. No, nothing happened. Just a lot to do with school and moving. But it's all coming along nicely.”

” _I'ts all coming along nicely?”_ Alby snorted slightly. _”Now I know something is wrong. Come on, spill.”_

Newt let out a small sigh. Of course. He could never lie to Alby, not even over the phone. He had a way of reading him that almost scared Newt at times.

” _I haven't got all day mate. What's wrong?”_

”I-” He didn't even know what to say. It wasn't like Thomas actually did anything to him. It was just a feeling he had, a feeling of dread.

” _Did someone mess with you? Cuz' I swear to god I will come up there and-”_ He could hear the heat rise in Albys voice, always so protecting of his friends.

”No, no one did anything. Not really.” As he continued walking, a few leaves crunching under the soles of his shoes, he explained his encounters with Thomas. First the tackle in the hallway and then the conversation in the library, how persistent Newt thought Thomas was and the possible reasons behind it.

” _So.. this guy ran into you on accident, apologized several times and then invited you to hang out on halloween?”_

”Well-” Newt stopped himself. When you put it like that it really didn't seem that bad.

_”Newt.”_

He could hear it in Albys voice. Sighing deeply he pulled his free hand through his hair. ”I'm over thinking this aren't I?”

” _Look, I know you had it bad mate. And I know trusting people is probably not what you want to do right now. But, maybe just try yeah?”_ Albys voice was soft, reassuring, and Newt remembered once again why he was so lucky to call him a friend.

He nodded slightly, his breath making small puffs of smoke in the cold air. ”Yeah. Yeah I'll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiigh, I'm having issues with this already. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. 
> 
> I felt I needed to write a chapter from Newts PoV, I really feel I can portray his side of the story better that way since he has a bit of baggage. Also yes, I am aware I'm a bit cheezy sometimes, bear with me.
> 
> Also, boooo for Newts dad. T^T 
> 
> Oh and if anyone was wondering Maze is a st. Bernard.
> 
> Notes or opinions are appreciated <3


	3. Holding on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So you mean you scared him away? Again?” Minho laughed. ”Well that's an achievement, even for you.”
> 
> ”I don't even know what I did?” Thomas continued. ”I just invited him to the carnival and he ran outta there like something was chasing him. It was weird, I'm telling you.”
> 
> ”Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like you know him.” 
> 
> ”Well excuse me for not being used to people running away from me when I'm trying to talk to them.” Thomas grumbled.

The cafeteria was buzzing with life and the sound of a hundred chattering students filled the air, accompanied by the smell of todays special; beef casserole. If the smell didn't advice you against it, the look if it would.

”So you mean you scared him away? Again?” Minho laughed. ”Well that's an achievement, even for you.”

”I don't even know what I did?” Thomas continued. ”I just invited him to the carnival and he ran outta there like something was chasing him. It was weird, I'm telling you.”

”Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like you know him.”

”Well excuse me for not being used to people running away from me when I'm trying to _talk_ to them.” Thomas grumbled. ”I was just being friendly. And I apologized for running in to him the other day. He can't still be mad about that, can he?”

Minho shook his head. ”Look, why don't you just ask him what his problem is, instead of whining about it like some schoolgirl with a crush?” Seeing Thomas glare, he added. “Or you could just be stubborn and wait it out, maybe it will solve itself.”

”Yeah,” Thomas snorted. ”That's likely.”

***

”Thomas!”

A familliar voice sounded though the noise of the busy hallway as Thomas tried to get to his locker. It was jam packed with people and he doubted he'd be able to get to the second floor in time for his computer science class. Still, he turned around and could see Newt hurriedly making his way towards him. Panting slightly, Newt seemed unsure of what to do when he finally stood in front of Thomas. He seemed fidgety, something Thomas never noticed about him before.

”Um, hi.”

”Hi yourself.” Thomas couldn't help but smile to himself, this guy looked like a lost puppy.

”I just-” New hesitated for a moment, searching for the right words. ”I'm sorry about yesterday, in the library. I was-.” Hesitating again, he drew his hand through his hair. ”I'm sorry I ran out on you.”

No more explanation came and Thomas decided against prying into it more, so he just let his face light up with a smile. ”Don't worry about it.” He said reassuringly. ”But let me know if I smell or something, I don't wanna scare more people away.”

”You don't smell.” The answer came quickly and Newt looked a little abashed. ”I mean, you did nothing wrong. I'm just- shuck, I'm so bad at this.” Sighing, he his eyes for a second and Thomas felt himself take a half step forward, touching his shoulder lightly.

”Hey.” He cocked his head to the side as Newts eyes fluttered open. ”I said don't worry about it.”

”Okay.” The other boy breathed out, seemingly relaxing a bit.

”Tell you what.” Thomas pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it with a swift motion. ”We need another player for tonights Smash-session. Be my partner? I'm terribly sick of Minho and Aris can't make it, so Teresa doesn't have a partner either.” He wrote Newts' name on the 'New contact'-screen and then handed him the phone.

Newt stared at Thomas for a beat before entering his number with his long, nimble fingers. ”Yeah, I can do that.”

”Yeah? Cool!” _Oh wow, take it down a notch, don't want to scare him away again._ Clearing his throat, Thomas continued. ”We usually play at Minhos, his parents doesn't mind as long as we keep the gaming in the basement. They're pretty cool. I'll text you the address, meet us there?”

Nodding, Newt handed Thomas his phone back. “Sounds good.”

Hurrying to class, which he was now most definitely late for, Thomas ran up the stairs whistling a bit to himself. Yes, mr. Janson was probably going to kill him for being late but for some reason he didn't really care. _Best idea ever._

***

"Bloody hell Tommy, if I'd known you were so bad at this I would have picked Minho as my partner instead."

"Hey!" Thomas looked away from the tv to give Newt an indignant look. "No trashing the teammate!”

He could hear Minho howling with laughter down on the floor and quickly snatched some popcorn from the bowl on the table and threw them on him. _Best friend my ass, more like horrible traitor._ ”Aw, don't feel so bad guys, it's hard to beat this dreamteam. Whadduuuup!” With a klatsch Minho and Teresa managed to high-five while simultaneously annihilating the opponents on the screen, making Thomas groan in resignation.

“And that boys, is how this is done.” Teresa threw her long raven hair over her shoulder, flashing them a victorious smile.

Completely ignoring the victory dance down on the floor, Thomas leaned closer to Newt and murmured to him. ”I'm usually better at this you know.” The couch dipped under his weight and he could feel Newts thigh slightly against his, suddenly being stangely aware of his presence. ”I've beaten both of them on numerous occasions.”

”Yeah?” Newt chuckled slightly, sounding a little breathless. ”Don't take this the wrong way Tommy, but I'm not sure I can take your word for it.”

Thomas swallowed dryly, making a note of the nickname. _Tommy. Yeah, yeah I can live with that._

Still leaning towards the other, he could feel warmth radiating towards him accompanied by a pleasant smell. _Perfume maybe?_ It was light, not overpowering like on many teenage boys, and Thomas could feel himself inhaling deeply. _God, those eyes are really dark. Like melted chocolate._

”So,” Theresas voice snapped him out of his trance and he jerked backwards slightly. ”You guys want a rematch?” She peered slyly at the pair, probaly channeling her inner fox.

Thomas looked at Newt again and his partner nodded, making Thomas light up with a smile. ”Oh yeah we do.”

”Hey Newt.” Minho turned to the boys sitting on the couch, a wide grin on his face. ”You sure you don't want to switch character? That pink ball of fluff doesn't stand a chance against the captain.”

”Yeah, maybe you should choose Link instead,” Teresa chimed in. ”Princess Thomas could really use someone coming to his rescue.”

Thomas gasped. ”You minx!”

Newt narrowed his eyes, leaning towards Minho. ”Bring it, _Captain_.”

”Oooh I think you made yourself an enemy now Min.” Teresa laughed. ”Watch out or he'll eat you.”

”That's it.”

Thomas could hear Newt muttering next to him.

”You're both going _down_.”

***

About two hours and a lot of hollering and popcorn-throwing later the bunch decided to call it a night. Teresa took her car home and even though Thomas has catched a ride with her to the Minho residence, he decided to walk home with Newt when he found out he lived just a few streets over – very close to Thomas' house.

The air was crisp and many of the trees were almos fully yellow, a sign that fall was rapidly approaching. They walked in a comfortable silence at first, but then Thomas' curiosity got the better of him.

“So I was wondering.” He really wanted to know why Newt had changed schools in the middle of the semester, but didn't want to seem like he was snooping. “Where'd you live before you moved to this backwater town?” Stealing a glance to his left, Newt didn't seem fazed by the question.

“Chicago. London before that.”

_So that's what the slight accent is, he's brittish!_

“Wow, a city boy huh? Must be boring to move here, the outskirts of nothing.”

“Oh I dunno, I rather like it. It feels.. calmer. Serene almost. Although it's a little too quiet for my taste at times.” He shrugged. “Too much space to think.”

Thomas didn't know if he should comment on that or not. On one hand he felt drawn to this guy and wanted to know everything possible about him, but on one hand he was scared that if he asked too many questions he would scare him away. He didn't seem like the type to open up to just anyone.

Coming up to a white house on the left, Newt started to slow down. “Well, this is me.”

Thomas took in the moonlit garden as he scrambled for something more to say. He didn't want to let go, not just yet. “Big house.” He commented, and immediately chided himself. _Big house? Really? This guy must think I'm some sort of conversation genious._

“Yeah I s'pose. A lot bigger than the apartment in Chicago anyway.” Newt started to turn away. “Goodnight Tommy.”

“Hey.” Thomas reached out and grabbed Newts hand, making him turn around. “Thanks for coming tonight.” Meeting Newts gaze he felt himself slowly being drawn into those dark eyes once more. A thought flashed through his head about how people call it 'drowning in someones eyes', but this didn't feel like this. He didn't feel like he was drowning, no, he felt like he was floating. The sensation was so strong, so palpable, he felt himself involuntarily gulping down a sharp breath of air.

“Tommy, are you alright?” Newts gaze was clouded with concern and Thomas rapidly nodded his head.

“Yes,” His voice sounded a little hoarse, but Newt didn't seem to notice. “I'm fine. Tired I guess.” Swallowing, he tried to collect himself a bit. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

“Yeah it got pretty late, didn't it? Thanks for inviting me though. I really needed this.” Newt laughed. “Even though I probably still have popcorn in my hair.”

Chuckling, Thomas agreed. “Yeah me too.”

Newt cocked his head against the house. “Well, I better head inside. Pretty sure my mum is lurking around in there somewhere, just casually waiting around until I get home.”

“The overprotecting kind?” Thomas inquired.

Flashing an almost sad smile, Newt replied. “She has her reasons.”

Thomas nodded. “Well, off with you then, don't want to get her worried. Goodnight.” Still smiling, he waited for Newt to turn around again, but he kept his ground.

“Um, Tommy?” Newt looked amused suddenly, and Thomas couldn't help but wonder what was so funny.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows slightly, unknowing of what was to come.

Smiling, Newt cast a glance at their still intertwined hands. “You're gonna have to let go of my hand now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetad! All the mistakes are mine and mine only.
> 
> Ah man, finallyyyyy. I had so many issues writing this chapter, it's not even funny. Sorry if it sucks QQ They might be terribly out of character, I don't even know anymore.
> 
> But, yay for holding hands? Yes? No?
> 
> Also: the gang is playing Super smash bros. Points for you if you can figure out what characters they chose!
> 
> As always I am super thankful for any inputs or suggestions. <3


	4. Puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A puppy? That will nibble on your feet and bounce around all cute an fluffly, begging you to play?"  
> "More like a huge, slobbering beast. He is fluffy though, very huggable."

_Newt felt light, like he was flying, only he was still on the ground._

_Looking around him he could see big, white flakes falling from the cloudless sky, covering everything in a thick coat of snow. As he took in the scenery something cathched his eye, something glistening behind a grove. All the sounds were matted down and he could barely hear his own footsteps as the made his way towards the trees, tinting the landscape with an eerie sense._

_Approaching, he could see that the glistening had now moved and he wondered to himself what it could be. Stealthily moving forward, he noticed that he didn't feel any pain in his leg at all. It felt like it was completely healed. Reaching the treeline he stopped at first, trying to get a sense of direction, before continuing in amongst the trees._

_Suddenly he found himself arriving at a small glade. The snow was thick now, but he felt no cold as he stepped into the opening. There was a gentle rustle in the trees and he could see a stag, emerging from the darkness. It was majestic; it's fur whiter than the snow and it's antlers glistening with hundreds of droplets of ice. Reaching out his hand, Newt walked forward, almost as in trance. He could feel small huffs of the animals breath on his face and as his touch met it's muzzle, a warm hand intertwined with his own._

” _Thomas?”_

_With a thunderous roar the sky turned from clear blue to a dark, saturated gray and he tilted his head backwards, feeling drops of rain landing on his face._

”Woof.”

_Newt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His mind felt clouded, like he was loosing grip on reality._

”Woof.”

_That sound. He looked around him. Was it really thunder?_

A big, slobbery tounge smeared drool all over his face, promptly waking him up.

”What the-” Peering in the sunlit room Newt saw a big, hairy monster sitting in front of him. Just, this monster didn't look very dangerous at all, it looked more like a big doofus. ”Maze! Ugh that is disgusting.” Wiping away the saliva from his face he glared at the dog. Not that Maze seemed to notice. He just sat there, panting lightly with a grin on his face. ”I swear you're doing this on purpose.”

”Woof.”

”Yeah, yeah. Whatever mate.” With a big yawn, Newt fell back towards the pillows again.

***

This was the way saturdays were meant to be spent. Huddled over his desk, sketching away at an idea that came to him after that weird dream, Newt was completely content. His dad had taken his sister to her cross country practice and his mom left him alone, knowing that he needed this time alone to function. The fact that his phone kept chirping with every new message Thomas sent him wasn't so bad either.

They had been texting ever since this morning when Thomas had asked him if he wanted in on the weekly Smash session this friday too, and Newt was quick to reply. He had been surprised at how easy it was to hang out with the bunch, having been a little apprehensive at first, but they made him feel right at home. And Thomas, well he was-

His thoughts got interrupted by another text and he quickly grabbed his phone.

>A puppy? That will nibble on your feet and bounce around all cute an fluffly, begging you to play?<

Newt barked out a laugh and replied, his slender fingers moving fast against the screen.

>More like a huge, slobbering beast. He is fluffy though, very huggable.<

>Say no more, I'm coming over.<

"He's coming over?" Newt felt a nervous flutter in his stomach and looked his room over. _Not too bad._ He inhailed deeply, trying to push any intrusive thoughts away, and texted Thomas back.

>I'm guessing you remember where I live?<

Tapping his pen nervously against his desk, he felt a pang of dread. _What if he was joking? What if he doesn't really want to come over and I just made a fool out of myse-_

Another chirp thankfully interrupted his rambling thoughts.

>Duh. Be there in ten!<

”In ten?” Newt stared at the screen, chewing his lip nervously, trying to calm himself before peeking out of his room. "Um, mum?"

"Yes honey?" His mothers voice came floating from the kitchen where she was in the middle of making lunch. ”Do you need something to eat?”

”Nah I'm fine thanks. It's just.. Thomas is coming over, you know that guy from the other day? That's alright yeah?" He counted one beat, two beats.

"He is?" She could not hide the excitement in her voice. "Oh yes of course that's okay. Will he be staying for dinner?"

"Not sure." He started to close the door but then changed his mind, peeking out again. "And mum?"

"Yes?" She chirped, seemingly in a very happy mood all of a sudden.

"Don't be weird."

***

Having Thomas in his room made Newt question pretty much everything. Was his bedsheets lame? Why didn't he change some of the artwork taped to the walls to some better, more recent works? Did it smell weird? At least his mom had the decency to leave them alone after she introduced herself to _their guest,_ making sure he knew he should feel right at home.

”Wow this is so cool.” Thomas made his way over to the wall by his desk. ”You made all these?There are so many of them.”

”Some of them are really old.” Newt shrugged. ”My style has changed a bit.”

Finding the drawing Newt had been working on this morning on the desk, Thomas bent down to take a closer look while Newt thanked his lucky stars he didn't have time to finish it. ”This is gorgeous.” He looked up at Newt. ”You're really talented.”

Before Newt could shrug it off, he continued. ”Like,  _really_ talented.”

He looked so sincere, Newt didn't know what to say.

”Thanks.” A faint blush crept over his cheeks and he felt bashful. Yes, his mom complemented him on his drawings all the time but that was different. Parents was supposed to do that. Thomas was, well he was something else entirely.

”You're welcome.” Smiling, Thomas straightened himself up. ”Now where is the puppy?”

”I told you,” Newt laughed. ”He's not a puppy, he's a _monster_.”

”All dogs are puppies, no matter age or level of monstrosity.”

Newt sighed, calling out to Maze. ”He's probably snoring away somewhere,” He explained. ”That's what he usually does. Doesn't even care if someone comes over. So much for guarding his family – he'd probably sleep through a robbery.”

”Well,” Thomas chuckled. ”Maybe he needs his beauty sleep.”

”Ah for shucks' sake. MAZE!” Newt hollered and finally you could hear the sound of the st. bernard making his way down the stairs. ”Come here then boy.”

Grunting and slobbering the huge beast made his way into Newts room. ”As I said, he's a mons-”

”PUPPY!” Thomas threw himself on the floor, arms stretched out wide, and Maze replied to the exciting welcome the only way he could; putting his paws on Thomas shoulders making the brunette fall backwards with the weight of the very happy, very large, dog on top of him.

No matter how slobbery Maze was Thomas just didn't seem to care and Newt could only laugh at the sight. Thomas eyes gleamed and he looked like a kid on christmas, laughing excitedly wile patting and hugging his new found friend.

”THIS IS AMAZING.”

Newt never saw anyone this excited before.

”You are going to be soaking wet with drool, you're aware of that right?” He shook his head. This guy took the price in adorableness.

”Do not care. Must cuddle with puppy.” Thomas voice was muffled as he hugged Maze, his face completely embedded in his fluffy fur.

About a thousand cuddles and slobbering puppy-kisses later, Thomas sat on the bed with Newt safely perched on his desk chair. Maze was sprawled on the bedsheed, his head in Thomas lap.

”I think it's safe to say he likes you.” Newt chuckled. ”Not that he's usually hesitant about people. If you give him cuddles you're practically best friends already.”

”Are you saying I'm not special?” There was a mock tone of indignation in Thomas voice. ”I thought I was special.”

Newt chuckled fondly. ”Oh, you're special alright.” His brain came to a screeching halt. _I did not just say that out loud._ Carefully he looked at Thomas but he didn't seem to have noticed as he was occupied kissing the top of Mazes head.

”So you're definitely coming on friday? Minho's been hassling me about yesterdays defeat for too long already, my need for revenge is big.”

Smiling, Newt didn't think he could say no even if he wanted to. ”Yeah I'll be there. Just bring your A-game this time. Or you know, any game of yours that doesn't suck.”

”Hey!” Thomas looked down at Maze. ”Are you really going to let him talk to me like that? Come on, attack him! Defend my honour!”

Maze yawned, drooling some more on Thomas pants in the process.

”Hmpf, guess not.”

_Bzz-bzz._

Thomas struggled with getting his phone out of his pocket without disturbing the dog.

”Ah,” He looked at his screen. ”It's my mom, I promised to help her clean the garage. Kind of bailed on her in favor for the slobbering beast.” He grinned. ”Totally worth it. Though I should probably head home before she gets buried under a pile of boxes and I have to feel guilty about it. She's kind of a whirlwind when she get's going.”

A pang of dissappointment hit Newts chest, but he tried to shrug it off. _Well of course he's leaving, he came here to meet Maze – not you._ ”Yeah of course.”

”Not that I wouldn't rather stay here and hang out with you.” Thomas continued. ”I barely had any time to look at your sketches and I really wanna take a closer look. Next time yeah?”

This guy was.. well he was kind of amazing. Not only did he say exactly the right things, he looked like one of those puppies he was so emotionally invested in while doing it.

_Bloody hell, I'm screwed._

Nodding, Newt tried to keep his voice steady. ”Yeah, next time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this chapter isn't very eventful, buuut I felt it's needed for the progression of the story. I hope it wasn't boring! QQ 
> 
> Who else wants to cuddle with Maze? (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> And yes, cheesy chapter title is cheesy. 
> 
> Comments and thoughts are as always super appreciated <3


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Because,” Newt leaned forward in his armchair, lowering his voice a bit, ”it sounded like you were talking about some sort of wild BDSM-sex instead of a friendly tackle to the gound.”  
> Thomas face turned red in a second. ”DID NOT!”

”Happy anniversary!” Thomas dropped his bag on the floor and all but landed in the chair in front of Newt.

”Excuse me?” Newt looked amused.

”It’s exactly one week since I knocked you off your feet! Still hoping I didn’t give you bruises since I never got an update on that.”

Newt still looked amused, looking around him as if to see if there was anyone around them.

”Something wrong?” Thomas looked around them too, but could see no one.

”Just happy Minho wasn’t around to hear that.”

”What, why?” Thomas probably looked as confused as he felt.

”Because,” Newt leaned forward in his armchair, lowering his voice a bit, ”it sounded like you were talking about some sort of wild BDSM-sex instead of a friendly tackle to the gound.”

Thomas face turned red in a second. ”DID NOT!”

Newt laughed, trying to shush Thomas at the same time. ”Library!”

Thomas continued to indignantly sputter nonsense, not believing the cheekily grinning guy sitting in front of him. He was 100% happy Minho didn’t hear that, he would never hear the end of it.

 

***

 

Thomas stood by his locker in between classes when out of the corner of his eye he could see the sea of students parting to leave way for a raven haired girl walking confidently through the halls.

”Hey Jesus.” He did a half bow.

”Excuse me?” Teresa looked him over, assessing him more doctor-like than friend-like. ”So, where’s your loverboy?”  
Thomas eyes darted to Teresa, her face completely calm, like she had asked him about the weather.

”What?” Thomas could feel something flutter about in his chest, something wanting his attention.

”You know, your future husband.” Theresa leaned against the lockers behind her. ”Your bestest buddy.”  
Thomas could feel all of his thoughts banging around in his brain. It suddenly felt very warm in the otherwise always cold hallway. He saw glimpses of blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes , could feel the smooth skin of another hand in his. He saw that cheeky grin from this morning, felt the heat rise in his cheeks again.

”Hello, earth to Thomas? I really need to talk to Minho. Where is he?”

”Min- what?” Thomas shook his head to get his thoughts in order.

”Yes, Minho, I want to know where he is. Who did you think I was talking about?” Theresa furrowed her brow. Thomas looked disheveled. ”Are you okay?”

Thomas just shook his head. ”Nope. I mean yeah. But no, kinda.” He tried to smile, but didn’t know if it reached his lips or stayed somewhere in his brain area.

”Okay weirdo.” Teresa gave him a strange look before starting to walk away. ”I’ll tell Minho he’s been dumped in favor of someone taller and blonder.”

”Ah crap.” Thomas wispered to himself, leaning his forhead agains the locker door with a small thump. 

 

***

 

”So, what are we doing for our anniversary?”  
The smell of todays lunch-special was pungent in the air and the sound of too many cutleries on too small of a space was filling the air. Still Thomas could think of a worse fate. In front of him Newt was happily nibbling on some carrots.

”Oh you’re trying to scam me for a date now are you?” Thomas shook his head. ”After trying to shock me to death in the library this morning? No way man.”

”Aw come on, what’s the meaning of having a anniversary if you can’t celebrate it? You don’t want to recreate it, knock me to the ground again?” Newt winked mischievously at Thomas.

Thomas didn’t know where all this playfullness came from, it made his heart do that weird thing again, and he tried to make it stop that nonsense. It was just friendly banter, right?  
”Just as long as you don’t tell Minho about the library-incident.”

Newt didn’t get the time to answer, being interrupted by Minho, equipped with a grin from ear to ear, slamming his tray down on the table next to Thomas.

”What library-incident?”

Thomas knew that grin on Minhos face. That grin meant ’I know you know something I don’t and I’m gonna work my magic until I know too’.

”Please don’t.” Thomas pleaded with his eyes.

Newt hesitated.

”Please please please don’t.”

”Fine.” Newt sighed. ”You owe me.”

”Anything.” Thomas nodded. ”Anything anything.”

”Then sorry mate, my lips are sealed.” Newt shot Minho a smile before stuffing a bread roll into his mouth.  
Thomas stomach felt like a fluttering mess.

”Man, not fair.” Minho grumbled.

 

***

 

Sitting in the couch on his room that was more lumps and holes than a couch, Thomas tried, and failed, to write the english assignment that they had been given the same day. His thoughts were constantly interrupted by a slight buzzing noise and the feeling of his phone vibrating next to his leg. It should have been annoying, it really should have. 

>Mate I’m sorry but that is just not going to do. I cuddle with him every day, I demand more of our celebration.<

Thomas dropped the pen down on the couch, not noticing that it bounced of the couch and landed on the floor. 

>But he’s so FLUFFY! And besides, what could be better?<

Thomas smiled to himself. His brain was offering about tree million things involving Newt that could be better than snuggling with Maze when he was interrupted by his dad’s voice.

”Thomas? Dinner!”

He dropped his phone like he had been doing something he shouldn’t, before realizing that his dad’s voice was coming from downstairs. He lingered just a heartbeat longer hoping for an answer, but when it didn’t come he put his almost-dead phone to charge and went downstairs, hoping dinner would be a step up from the food at lunch. 

His phone buzzed, making a thumping noise when it slid off the couch and landed on the carpeted floor. 

>Oh I can think of something.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETAD!
> 
> First off: I’M SO SORRY for the long ass wait I suck. And on another note: THANK YOU to the people enjoying this, writing to me that they are still hoping for an update. This one is for you. (And yes, I intend to actually finish this now, for your emotions sake. I also did a bit of editing due to me almost crying over all the ”the blonde” and ”the brown haired” scattered all over the text WHY was this ever a thing in fanfics?? Okay bye.)


End file.
